


tonight we're burning

by pfaugh



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Harems, M/M, Mercenaries, Porn With Plot, SouHaru Week, Spitroasting, Threesome, Violence, haruka pushed against vertical surfaces 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/pseuds/pfaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a mercenary has to go undercover as the Prince's concubine and fuck the Prince and his guard to get to his target.</p><p>Haruka Nanase is one of those mercenaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight we're burning

**Author's Note:**

> This entire plot is inspired by a roleplay thread my friend Leif and I completed years ago. Thanks girl I owe you one for being awesome. And thank you to ketsu for always proofreading my awful porn.
> 
> If you know me in real life you should totally not read this filth so I can look you in the eye without being utterly embarrassed about my life choices.
> 
> Everyone else have fun.

"An ambassador?" Haruka raises an eyebrow and pauses in polishing his scimitar, his gaze turning to his company across the table.

The room is dark despite the candles that line the walls, illuminating just enough to show his contact's eyes from between the fabric she has wrapped around her. Her name is Amakata, as he'd learned a while ago through various means, but he allows her the illusion of remaining anonymous and doesn't, at least, know much more than that. She's careful and covers her tracks well, a quality he's always appreciated because it guaranteed coin in his purse and food on the table.

She nods, drawing the fabric tighter around her neck as if defensive, perhaps a bit too ready to explain herself. "I know it's different from the usual target, but we have reason to believe he's planning to overthrow the prince. I- We. Can't have that."

Haruka shrugs. He cares little for the royal family currently on the throne, and he cares even less for Amakata's particular reasons behind her assignments for him. He sets his weapon and polishing rag on the table, his full attention on her, now. His usuals involve merchants too corrupt to remain in their respective businesses. Occasionally, he's sent after state officials who've overstepped their authority. Ambassadors, however, could be tricky.

"The prince will be hosting a welcoming celebration in the ambassador's honor by the end of the month. I suggest you strike then. He's less likely to be by his guards' side. But do as you like, just don't wait too long. This is a very delicate situation, and we still aren't sure when he plans to strike or what exactly he plans to do." Amakata pulls out a slip of paper and slides it toward him.

He stares at it then back at her, blue eyes sparkling at the promised reward. Ambassadors may be tricky, but _risks_ just came with the job. "I assume I shouldn't expect an invitation to this celebration."

She seems to smile the way her eyes crinkle just so as her fingers steeple together, her voice light and forced into an innocent pitch. "I'm sure you'll figure something out, Nanase. As they say, 'nothing can stop a man with the right mental attitude from achieving his goal!'"

\---

The plan is simple enough, he thinks, with potential to go wrong only if he were a mercenary of lesser skill. It isn't ideal, of course, but it's also the most likely way to successfully plant himself within the palace as quickly as possible. It also allows him a better chance at getting close to the ambassador when the time comes. Posing as a merchant would be too disconnected from the inner workings of the palace, a guard too tied down to orders. He will need some flexibility in movement to set the stage if he's going to pull off this assignment.

So Haruka chooses to be a concubine.

Which brings him to the door of his close contact and long-time friend Makoto Tachibana, a well-respected and well-established merchant within the kingdom. Haruka knocks, pulling his scarf higher up his neck as the door opens. It's been months, after all, since they last saw each other, and a bit of embarrassment and even happiness seeps through the staleness of business.

"Ah- Haru!" Makoto smiles - always gentle, always kind, always warm, the kind of smile Haruka still thinks about to distance himself from the blood that stains his weapons - and gestures inside like it hasn't been months, like nothing's changed. It's almost like they're kids again and Haruka's stopping by for a visit, just a few houses down the street. It makes his stomach churn because he isn't here to catch up. "Please, come in. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Haruka steps inside, offering a small smile in return to disguise the flutters of nervousness. A renowned mercenary has no place being so uncertain around a man as genuine as the sun. "Mm, it has. But I'm here on business, Makoto."

Makoto's expression falls, and Haruka does his best to kick aside the guilt that surfaces every single time he's had to remind Makoto of the dangerous nature of his work. He sees the worry in those green eyes, tries to ignore the way he can practically _hear_ him say 'I wish you wouldn't do this.' But Makoto never says it, and Haruka never has to actually hear it. It manifests into disappointed acceptance, and its sting is the worst thing he's ever felt on his conscience. "I see. Well, what can I do for you this time?"

"Clothes."

"Clothes?"

"Fit for a concubine."

" _Huh?_ " If Makoto wasn't worried before, he definitely is now. His upturned eyebrows shoot up in surprise as Haruka remains steadfastly impassive, unaffected. This seems to confuse and concern him further, as if he expects Haruka to be just as devastated as he is. Or at the very least uncomfortable. "What's going on?"

But Haruka continues on, expression unchanging despite his childhood friend's clear distress and concern. "And then I'd like you to put me in shackles and offer me to the prince."

"H-Haru… Can you at least give me an explanation? This is really a lot to take in at once…" Makoto moves to sit at the dining table and nods at the seat next to him.

It's nostalgic. He can explain, ease Makoto's troubles, and maybe talk about what he's been up to all these months. But instead Haruka hesitates and averts his gaze, remains standing. In the end, it's safer for Makoto to know as little as possible. He tells himself the same thing every single time and doesn't get any easier to accept. "Please. Trust me."

A long stretch of silence passes between them as Makoto gives Haruka a tired, exasperated stare. He sighs, a hand threading through his hair. "All right, all right. Let's see if I have anything that fits you. We can head to the palace tomorrow."

"Thank you, Makoto." This time Haruka gives him a genuine, unabashed smile, one he doesn't scramble to hide for once, when Makoto's eyes meet his. "It's good to see you."

\---

Haruka is wrapped in fine silks and sheer fabrics, all red and gold and alluring, the colors of wealth and the Matsuoka royal family. Jewelry adorns his body - his arms, wrists, neck, ears - as the final finish to an otherwise lovely present. The chains around his ankles are heavy and irritating, but he endures them as he's led through the palace gates, head down but eyes constantly moving and taking notes. Haruka's always been a strong and prideful man, but today he forces himself into meekness and subservience, a pretty picture for the ego of most powerful man in the country.

Makoto talks his way to the throne room, his good reputation and prior visits making it an easy enough task to gain an audience. Haruka follows after, once again making quick note of the guards' locations and the various branching hallways before the guard holding his chain forces him down into a bow and keeps him in that position.

"Your Royal Highness." Makoto bows as well. He remains bent until the prince grunts. "I present you with a gift, if Your Majesty will have him. A beautiful young man for your- pleasure. Skilled in anything you wish of him. He recently fell into my possession to forgive an old debt, but I do not regularly deal with slaves. I ask instead for Your Majesty's blessing."

The prince hums in consideration, his sharp red eyes taking in the sight before him: a young man, slender but fit with short, dark hair, the lines of his body looking quite appealing bent over as he is. "Sousuke, bring him closer."

The guard at Haruka's back shoves him forward, and it takes all of Haruka's willpower not to growl in annoyance. Instead he moves toward the prince with careful, graceful steps - a swing of his hips, his head still bowed in respect.

"Boy. Do you dance?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Sing?"

"If it would please you."

The prince's tone turns _wicked_ , positively dripping with perversion and fantasy. " _Suck?_ "

As if he expects anything less. "I will do whatever my Prince desires of me."

"Hmm. It _has_ been a while since I treated myself. Very well, Tachibana, your name holds incredible weight in this city. I assume your goods are as reliable as your reputation." The prince claps and gestures to his guards, a lazy and pleased grin on his features. "Take him to my quarters. Tachibana, you'll have my protection as gratitude."

Makoto bows deep to hide the concern in his eyes as Sousuke roughly leads Haruka away. "My eternal thanks, Your Majesty, you are too kind."

The prince, Rin Matsuoka, one year away from taking up the throne, grins before snapping his fingers with practiced and self-taught authority. "Now get out of my sight."

\---

The prince's chambers are as luxurious as one could imagine - tall ceilings, golden, ornate, with a very large, very plush-looking bed. It isn't that Haruka is _nervous_ \- he's had to do plenty of the same in past assignments, usually in less preposterously unnecessary accommodations. Seduction is part of the job, though he can't say he's ever found himself under the complete control and mercy of another like this. Still, as he's led to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed, he can't help but feel like maybe he _could_ have worked with being a guard instead.

The prince's personal bodyguard, Sousuke, stands dutifully by Haruka's side, his hand still wrapped around the chain that connects to Haruka's shackles. They wait in silence, though Haruka does not fail to take note of the other's stature, his weapons, and anything else he can ascertain from a simple look. Sousuke is certainly strong, likely just as good at hand-to-hand as he is with that sword of his. There's a dagger hidden at his waist, possibly another in his boot from the way it bulges.

Piercing teal eyes catch him and narrow disapprovingly. "Eyes down. His Highness will be here shortly."

Haruka does as commanded, keeping them down even as the door to the room opens and the prince glides in with an almost stifling air of power. The prince stops before him, kneels down and tilts Haruka's head up with a finger under his chin. As much as he defies laws and moral decency, he knows how to behave around royalty. Haruka keeps his eyes averted, staring instead at the brilliant red of the prince's hair, his sharp, sharp teeth that'll likely find themselves on his skin. 

He shudders.

"Those eyes are even better up close. As clear as water! Now strip down, let's see what else you've got. Sousuke, unchain him." Rin grins and pulls back to settle into a lush chair a few steps away, nearly as ornate as his throne.

When he's free, Haruka stands in one fluid movement. He knows this is less about his nudity and more about the show, the presentation, his well-praised _skills._ So he keeps himself flexible, mindful of how he might look to his audience. Normally he can strip down with inhumanly quick efficiency, but this is a time to slow down, to shrug off his vest and let it hang at his elbows while he rolls his shoulders back, allowing his every muscle to flex before the fabric falls at his feet. He feels eyes on him, drinking in the sight of his skin.

Good.

He turns to face the prince, gaze still cast down, hands trailing up then down his torso. Fingers hook in the waistband of his trousers to reveal the cut of his hipbones, the smooth plane of his pelvis. He turns again on his heel, pushing his trousers down until they slid off the swell of his ass and fell to his ankles. Swiveling toward the prince once more as he steps out of them, he keeps his arms at his side. The show is over, and now it's time for the inspection.

Rin makes a noise of appreciation, sounding pleased as he admires his new gift. " _Very_ nice. Didn't you think so, Sousuke?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Mm." Rin hums thoughtfully, almost deviously. He leans against the arm of his chair, chin propped on a hand as candlelight flickers across his expression. "Dance a little more for me- wait, what's his name?"

Sousuke responds, "Haruka, Your Majesty."

"Haruka. _Pretty._ " His name rolls like honey off the prince's tongue, and Haruka suspects he'll be hearing it said just like that plenty more in the future. The air chokes with Rin's lust, but he keeps himself calm, collected. This is no different from his past undercover work. "Let's test these skills of yours."

With his hands in the air and a silent rhythm in his head, Haruka starts to move his hips, steady and controlled. He dances like he was born for it with footsteps light and the sway of his hips sharp. His arms flow like waves above his head, dropping downward and turning as he spins, slow, deliberate, and graceful. He feels as if he's swimming through the air, carving his way into it with his hands, making a place for himself. For a second he nearly loses himself in the dance, so lost is he in the memories of open water on his skin.

Haruka returns to reality. He turns his back to the prince and curves his stomach inward and outward, rolls his ass back as his arms continue to paint spirals in the space above him.

"Beautiful. Very exquisite - Tachibana does good work, indeed." Rin gets up from his chair and moves in behind Haruka. They're about the same height, from what Haruka can tell as warm breath brushes against his neck and as a smooth hand runs up his side. But just as quickly as he's come, Rin steps away. "Sousuke, get him dressed and take him to the rest of the Harem. Make sure they get him cleaned up and situated."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Sousuke, with only a flash of irritation in his eyes when the prince turns his back, picks up Haruka's clothing and sets about pulling them back onto his body. He then takes Haruka's arm in a tight grip and leads him out the room.

The halls are a brilliant white marble with torches lighting the way. The windows are small but numerous, showing glimpses of the kingdom outside, bathed in the warm sunset. It isn't long before they stop by a particular door, large but not nearly as so as the prince's. Sousuke pulls it open to reveal a room draped in sheer fabrics and lined with comforts.

Sousuke shoves him in. The door shuts with vigor, leaving him with a roomful of strangers. There are quite a few women around, as he'd expected from a harem - women who were obviously concubines, others who were obviously servants, and a select few more esteemed individuals, likely women related to the royal family or serving them directly. There were also a few men, unsurprising considering the prince's unusual reputation for taking in boys as concubines.

"Ah! A newbie- hi! Welcome!" A bright-eyed blond boy jumps from a pile of pillows and bounces his way over, clad in very much the same way as Haruka but less see-through. His smile is nearly blinding in its joy, and Haruka doesn't know what to do when the other takes his hands and tugs him further inside. "Come in, come in! It's been a while since the prince brought in anyone new. My name is Nagisa, and I'm a dancer!"

"Haruka. Concubine."

Nagisa looks full of wonder, inspecting Haruka from head to toe as if asking himself _'Why this guy?'_ "Whoa, really? _Really?_ "

Haruka's immediately treated to a quick tour, hearing information he more or less already knows: how the prince almost never takes on a new concubine, how Haruka's expected to be stretched and oiled every day just in case, how _that guy_ is the Favorite so there's no need to be discouraged if he's not sent for as frequently, how _those_ are the servants' rooms and _those_ are for the women related to the royal family. He's introduced to the other members of the harem, and they're kind enough, some of their looks scathing despite their smiles, before returning to their own activities.

Nagisa laughs awkwardly, a hand scratching the back of his head. "Ah, sorry. It isn't that we don't get along, we just tend to keep to ourselves? Some of the girls sometimes-"

There's a knock on the door, and rather than waiting, the visitor enters after a moment's pause.

Haruka blinks.

Amakata, to her credit, doesn't miss a beat. She gives him a cursory glance - he sees the confusion and surprise in her eyes but it's only a flash - before turning to Nagisa, smiling. "Nagisa, who's this?"

"Ama-chan! This is Haru-chan-"

Haruka _stares,_ caught off guard by the nickname. He prickles at it. He doesn't like it at all.

"-and he's the prince's new concubine! Haru-chan, this is Ama-chan, the princess' tutor."

"A new concubine? How surprising!"

"I know! But Haru-chan's so beautiful, I don't think I'm very surprised. Anyway, Ama-chan, did you need something?"

Kind brown eyes flick toward Haruka before Amakata smiles at Nagisa. "Mm, actually-"

Haruka tunes them out, his eyes instead on Amakata. She's- _fluffier_ here, a gentle sheep when he knows her to be a viper. And while he'd known her name, he hadn't been able to learn what exactly she did for a living beyond dropping his assignments. Now, though, it's clear why she seemed so invested in protecting the royal family. Her self-interest nearly makes him laugh.

When she turns to leave, her business done, her smiles drops a fraction when she looks at him, her head shaking just once as the door shuts behind her.

\---

A week passes. The prince has called him on occasion to dance during dinner when various guests of importance were present. But he's been asked for nothing more until now. Now Haruka is sitting up on Rin's bed, Rin's head in his lap. His fingers thread through red hair idly and massage his neck, though his eyes are casually sneaking glances at the papers in Rin's hands, subtly enough to hopefully escape Sousuke's notice.

With a groan, Rin tosses his papers aside and sits up. He's been pondering over them for about an hour, now, muttering somewhat angrily to himself despite Haruka's calming ministrations. "Screw it- I don't care anymore. Haruka, get my mind off this shit, would you?"

The request catches him somewhat off guard, but he nods. Haruka's hands find Rin's, lips parted and expression deliberately open and submissive. "How would you like me, my Prince?"

Rin grunts in thought, like he hadn't really thought that far in his demands, before he grins, exposing sharp teeth with all the mischief he can manage. " _Hah_... I know. Before I try you out myself, how about you show me what you can do with that mouth of yours? Oi, Sousuke!"

Sousuke moves from his position at the door to the bed, wary but obedient. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Fuck his mouth."

Sousuke could not look more unimpressed. He clearly isn’t even attempting to mask it from the prince. "Begging your pardon?"

"You heard me. Take your pants off and let him get on his knees. You deserve a break. Dislodge that stick that's been up your ass for the past ten years." Rin snorts, sitting back against his headboard to enjoy his show with a smirk.

Rin's expectations clear, Haruka slides off the bed to move down onto his knees before the guard. Sousuke, displeasure still deep in the lines of his expression, slowly undoes his trousers and lets them fall down to the floor before stepping out of them. Teal eyes stare down, and Haruka has never felt such vitriol from a man about to get his cock sucked. But he ignores it, knowing Rin has very limited patience, and he's here to earn _Rin_ 's favor, not Sousuke's.

He licks his hand, angling himself just right so Rin can see everything. Sousuke is thick, even while completely unaroused. He wraps his fingers around him, strokes him slow and steady. That glare heats his shoulders still, even as Haruka licks him flat-tongued from base to tip and down again.

Rin, at least, hums in approval.

There's a weird disconnect, pleasuring a dick for someone else's moans. In the end, though, it's the prince's orgasm that matters, and Haruka keeps this in mind as he places more importance on the _visual_ effect and less on the practicality of his actions. His hands flatten on Sousuke's thighs, mouth taking in the tip with hollowed cheeks. The sound of skin sliding against flesh lets him know he's doing his job and doing it well, even if Sousuke refuses to show any sign of enjoying himself. At least he's still getting hard.

He slides down on Sousuke's dick, lips tightening as it widens and fills his mouth. He makes a small noise, so carefully _needy_ in its pitch, molded with faked desire. Sliding back and forth, the sound of his sucking accompanies the slick of Rin's hand on his own dick, Haruka's orchestrated whimpers weaving with Rin's own soft moans. Sousuke even _grunts_ \- Haruka feels somewhat smug, actually, confusingly so - when Haruka opens up his throat for him, when Haruka swallows around him before pulling off with a gasp. 

That seems to be enough for Rin, whose voice is husky with undisguised and pure want. Clearly, he'd proven the worth of his mouth just fine. "Haruka, get up here. Finish me off."

Obediently, Haruka crawls back into the bed - he still makes a show of it, hips and shoulders slinking as he makes his way toward Rin. He keeps his ass up when he sinks down on Rin's dick, a bit annoyed when fingers thread through his hair to force its own rhythm and fuck his mouth.

"Sousuke, you get up here, too. I wanna see how pretty he looks with a cock in him." 

Either flustered or indignant, Sousuke hesitates. "Your _Majesty_ -"

Rin is less than amused, his voice sharp as he reflects his irritation with a thrust of his hips. "That's an order."

The bed dips as the guard climbs up, and Haruka lets out a pretty sound for Rin when Sousuke grips his hips. He pushes back when he feels the tip of Sousuke's dick against him, fortunately already oiled and loosened and ready to take the other inside. Sousuke breaches him with ease, and Haruka's body stretches to take him all in, pulling taut around him. Haruka moans, Rin's dick still deep in his mouth, and he arches his back more appealingly for Rin's viewing.

Sousuke is mechanical in how he moves into Haruka - a steady, strict beat with precise, even movements. It isn't the sexiest thing, but Haruka works with it, presses back against him with false desperation, like Sousuke's dick is the only thing he needs, like he wants it deeper. It's hollow at best, an inconvenience at worst, but it's part of the job to mewl like a whore and flush like a virgin. Rin hums appreciatively, and he knows his efforts aren't wasted.

He's good at what he does, so good he doesn't lose his pace when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door pushes open, and Haru peeks up when the visitor squeaks, his body still jolting forward as Sousuke fucks him.

"M-my apologies, Your Majesty, I'll-" Amakata, bright red from embarrassment, starts to back away, her hands scrambling for the door handle.

But the prince holds his hand up, his other still gripped tight in Haruka's hair and pushing him down onto his dick. He glares when Sousuke _dares_ to pause. "State your business, Amakata."

She gulps, her eyes looking anywhere but the bed. "I-I've come to inform you, Your Majesty, that Her Royal Highness wishes me to escort her out into the- the marketplace, and um."

Rin _groans,_ once again bucking into Haruka, absolutely reveling in the choke around him. He replies, distracted, "That's fine."

Recovering, Haruka licks a particularly well-received (judging by the tightened grip in his hair) line up the prince's cock as he watches Amakata bow and turn to leave, watches as she stops to catch his eye and tug on her hair twice before bidding farewell. 

\---

It's dark inside the palace, now.

"I'm here like you asked. Make it quick, the guards change shifts soon." Haruka crosses his arms, impatient and wary. 

"You've known it was me all along, haven't you?" Sighing, Amakata looks _pinched_. She has a hand against her temple, her lips pulled into a frown as she gathers the words, for once at a loss to say. Without her covering, her expression seems all the more poignant, and he swears he feels her disapproval on his skin. "But that doesn't matter right now. Just. What. Do you think you are _doing?_ "

"Working." When she looks distinctly unimpressed, he continues. "This positions me in the palace with enough mobility to gather information and make my move. I have everything under control."

"All right." Her expression shifts from acceptance to disdain, and suddenly she can't seem to keep her eyes on him. "But I did _not_ appreciate seeing you- like _that_! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks, you know. You're lucky I trust and value your _other_ skills far more. Now, if you'll excuse me, good night."

He watches her disappear around the corner before he tenses and turns quickly, arms flying up in the offensive. Without a weapon, he's at a disadvantage against a guard, but a good mercenary knows more than swinging around sharp objects. A shadowed figure dodges his attempts to incapacitate, ducks down and slams into him with a sword at his neck and an arm pinning his chest to the wall behind him.

"Move, and I kill you."

Haruka freezes. _Sousuke._

Chapped lips press to his ear, his voice deep with threats and suspicion. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The edge of the sword clips into his flesh, and Haruka knows he's not dealing with just some average guard. Sousuke is not to be underestimated - as expected from the prince's personal guard, but inconvenient to deal with while out of his usual element. He holds his ground but acquiesces. He can't collect his reward if he's dead. "I'm a mercenary. I'm here to kill someone who seeks to kill the prince."

"And how do I know you're not lying?" The arm against his chest presses harder, teal eyes burning into Haruka's.

Haruka, despite his discomfort, meets Sousuke's look evenly. He doesn't smirk - it isn't in his nature like it is the prince's - but the mockery is clear in the impassive way he speaks. "I could suck your cock again."

The sword presses closer, slicing.

Annoyed, Haruka sighs. If he only had his dagger, this would be over in a heartbeat - perhaps a little longer, as Sousuke is definitely more skilled than he's used to confronting. He answers honestly, whatever it took to get him through to the end of the month. "If the prince were my target, he'd already be dead. Being his whore has its advantages."

Sousuke's frown deepens as he mulls over the response. His distrust doesn't wane, but neither does he kill Haruka outright. "You will tell me everything."

"Then we should move somewhere else."

"Fine."

Sousuke grips Haruka's wrist, twists it so it's held behind his back, sword still at his throat. They go down a few unfamiliar hallways, past the guards' quarters and the prisoners' cells. The air stales with cold. Marble turns to stone that's smeared with grunge.

"You're rougher now than you were before," Haruka quips without thinking as their footsteps echo, voice still apathetic despite his words.

"I won't hesitate to kill you here and now." They finally stop at a nondescript door. The sword withdraws from his neck, resheathed just long enough to allow them both inside. The door locks behind them, and it's only then that Sousuke releases Haruka, his hand still on the hilt of his weapon. "Now start talking."

A cursory glance around the room - the window is far too small for escape, it's no wonder Sousuke let go - and Haruka makes himself comfortable on the bed. Normally he'd never let his guard waver around a potential threat. But Sousuke's affection for his prince is too apparent, and Haruka intends to exploit it. The enemy of the enemy is a friend, or so Amakata would say.

He tells the truth, for the most part, only evading or fabricating the parts necessary to protect Makoto. He'd rather risk his own life than put his friend in danger, the friend who asked for none of this and yet continues to be tangentially involved due to Haruka's own selfishness. "The ambassador is planning to overthrow the prince. I'm not certain how, but it'll likely occur during the welcoming feast. I'm a well-known mercenary from the east. I disguised myself as a concubine, and luckily caught a well-known merchant's eye. I knew this would be the best way to gather information and become close to the target if I won the prince's trust." 

Sousuke remains silent, and the two stare at each other for several seconds before he approaches Haruka, all intimidation and warning. "I will help you."

 _Perfect._ Though Haruka knows better than to trust at face-value. Every helping hand came with a catch. "At what price?"

The guard grasps his vest and shoves him down on the mattress. His icy gaze burns _murderous_ in an instant, more emotion consuming his every action now than when he was dick-deep within Haruka earlier in the day. "Your honesty and loyalty. If you betray Rin, I _will_ kill you. _Painfully._ "

This time, Haruka _does_ smile, small and nearly invisible in the low light. "I'd like to see you try."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this whole thing while working on an academic paper analyzing some legal crap so I apologize in advance if my writing style is a little dry because of it. I tried to do some research on harems and the like and also make this as "general" of an AU as possible rather than tying it down to any specific culture - more of a fantasy world with harem elements so as not to step on any toes, if that makes any sense. I hope I succeeded and please drop me a line with any concerns.
> 
> Also I know I shouldn't be starting up another multichapter but I lost my notes to my other SouHaru so... can't work on that until I remember where I was going with it lmao.
> 
> I'm also sad I can't contribute more to SouHaru week due to school obligations BLUH!!! But I will try to make up for it once the semester is over. GOD BLESS SOUHARU WEEK...


End file.
